


Party of...

by Hagar, SailorSol



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Crack, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, One Big Happy Ranger Family, Picspam, Ranger Internal Design, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick tries to buy a dinner table. Turns out, having a big family has its downsides, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of...

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly self-explanatory, yeah? 
> 
> Pictures taken from http://notmybeautifulhome.tumblr.com and http://concreteanddust.tumblr.com

 

[ ](http://notmybeautifulhome.tumblr.com/post/51703412849)

“It only sits eight.”  
“But…”  
“Your team, your parents, Daggeron and myself. Just us is nine.”  
“Okay _fine_.”

* * *

 

[ ](http://notmybeautifulhome.tumblr.com/post/55768137849)

“And this one?”  
“It sits what, ten? Fourteen, if we squeeze? Still not big enough.”  
“Remind me why I love having a big family?”  
“Because they’re our family and you love them and they love you, Nick.”  
“Right. That must be it.”

* * *

 

[ ](http://notmybeautifulhome.tumblr.com/post/55758920003)

“How about this one? It sits fourteen.”  
“Well, maybe if no one brings any guests.”  
“I hate you.”  
“Oh, I’d like to see _you_ tell _your_ sister-in-law that we don’t have a spare chair for Matoombo.”

* * *

 

[ ](http://concreteanddust.tumblr.com/post/60290011014/via-niagara-interior-designer-who-could-use)

“Twenty-six, with room for extras!”  
“Don’t you think it’s a little...”  
“A little what?”  
“Ugly?”  
“Ugly can be easily fixed. Just give Chip and Vida some markers and a tube of glitter, and we’re set.”  
“I’ll be sure to let Aunt Udonna know that was your idea.”


End file.
